


A Little Bit of You

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's got a lil stuffed Aziraphale, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mini Aziraphale (he's a lil doll), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after the apocalypse, they move in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Crowley makes himself a stuff Aziraphale one day when he's lonely.Or: Crowley has a stuffed Aziraphale and Aziraphale finds out about it after they move in together
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	A Little Bit of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panic_Tuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_Tuna/gifts).



> Hello hello! This is based on this Instagram post: https://www.instagram.com/p/CEcLYm6lkJ0/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link 
> 
> This is really just self-indulgent fluff.

Crowley had a secret. Well, really, he had a great many secrets but most weren't secrets that he kept from one particular angel. Aziraphale knew almost everything about Crowley, down to the rubber duck collection he had stashed away in the depths of his apartment. However, hidden in relatively plain sight was Crowley's biggest secret.

Really, he'd gotten it years ago. No, he didn't get it, he himself made it with a thought. He thought about Aziraphale, about his curly hair and round cheeks, and then all of a sudden it was there in his hands. He had stared at it for ages like it had offended him, but he was only a few minutes out from a very long nap indeed, and decided that, maybe, having a very small, very squishy and soft (Crowley imagined that the real Aziraphale was also this squishy and soft), companion wouldn't be so bad.

And a very unlikely friendship between a stuffed version of Aziraphale and Crowley was formed.

Crowley laid down in bed, pulling the little stuffed Aziraphale closer to him once he was settled. It wasn't very tall, and holding it felt more like he was giving himself a small hug, but he found it comforting. It had rosy cheeks, felt hair, even the same clothes his Aziraphale wore. He made a soft noise, a mix between fondness and annoyance, before drifting off to sleep with it.

A pattern was formed from then on. Or maybe Crowley should have called it a habit.  


Humans were fleeting. A blip in time, there one moment and gone the next. Crowley had slept through whole generations. The only other being in the universe who he could count on was Aziraphale, which, at times, was incredibly lonely. Especially when the two were fighting. He tried not to dwell on it most days because when he did he’d often spiral down a long twisted pit of self-doubt and overthinking. He was a shite demon, truly.  


But that loneliness manifested this mini Aziraphale and the aforementioned habit; which was talking to Mini Aziraphale like it (he) was really Aziraphale. In the 1960s Crowley had burst into his apartment, shouting, “You will not believe what you did to me today! ‘You go too fast for me’? I’ve been driving the same bloody car for years! What the fuck does that even mean!” And he found that talking to Mini Aziraphale helped him an awful lot.  


After the Apocalypse, however, Crowley found he didn’t need Mini Aziraphale as much because, well, he had real Aziraphale to cuddle with at night. He felt almost bad in the beginning. It felt like a betrayal after all he and Mini Aziraphale had been through together, but they’d had a long chat and in the end, Mini Aziraphale had been very happy for Crowley. So, Crowley lovingly set Mini Aziraphale into his closet, on a top shelf behind a bunch of clothes. Rarely would he come out from his new home, only when Aziraphale and Crowley were having a disagreement, or for some reason, Crowley had to sleep alone. He never,  _ never  _ showed Mini Aziraphale to Aziraphale. The amount of shit he’d get for it was not worth introducing them.  


He didn’t really account for unexpected things like moving in together.  


It seemed ridiculous to him. He wanted to stay in his apartment but… it was getting colder (not in a literal sense, but a metaphorical one) now that the only time Crowley ever spent there was when he was without Aziraphale, and his angel did promise that he could keep most, if not all, of his furniture. And so, Crowley had agreed reluctantly, like the mere thought of sharing a space 24/7 wasn’t something that made his heart flutter in his chest (not that he had a heart. If he did though, it certainly would have been fluttering).  


He didn’t end up bringing most of his stuff, deciding that he preferred to let Aziraphale design their home. It would be much cozier and homier with different spaces for him to curl up. He did, however, bring Mini Aziraphale. He’d snuck into his apartment right before he was set to shut the door permanently and while Aziraphale was off at the bookshop. Well, he wasn’t so much sneaking. He told Aziraphale he was going because he’d conveniently forgotten a stack of clothes in his closet. If that stack of clothes just happened to be hiding Mini Aziraphale, well, then no one needed to know.  


He tucked Mini Aziraphale into his jacket, apologizing for the tight squeeze, then headed to pick Aziraphale up from the bookshop (which he was going to be keeping).  


He was stupid to think that his angel wouldn’t notice that there was something off almost as soon as he slid into the car. Aziraphale may have been oblivious to Crowley's feelings for 6000 years but he was surprisingly observant when it came to other matters.

“What’s in your jacket, dear boy? I thought you were getting clothes?”  


Crowley blushed and shrugged a shoulder, “Nothin’ just… remembered that I had forgotten something else. Not a big deal.”  


“Hm,” Aziraphale looked him over, body facing more towards Crowley than the front of the car. Crowley glanced at his partner before focusing on the road.

“Bugger off, angel,” Crowley mumbled.  


“I’m not doing a thing, dear,” Aziraphale said like he wasn’t looking at Crowley in a way that said ‘I see right through you’. It drove Crowley nuts how well Aziraphale knew him. It just wasn’t fair, not really. He huffed, “What are you lookin’ at then?”  


“Your jacket. And whatever’s hidden in it,” He reached over, hand brushing Crowely’s bicep.  


“Oi! I’m driving!” Crowley tried, and failed to get Aziraphale’s attention elsewhere.  


“I’ve done far worse while you’re driving, my dear.” The angel tutted, but he did back off a little, “But I will stop, if you wish.”  


Crowley huffed, mumbling softly under his breath, “Maybe I’ll tell you later.” He thought for sure that Aziraphale was going to push but he didn’t luckily, and the pair (trio, though Aziraphale didn’t know it), fell into silence as they drove back to Tadfield. Things were much more relaxed now, and Crowley found he enjoyed it quite a bit. It was just so easy with Aziraphale, he really was becoming quite spoiled.  


As soon as they were in the house, Crowley made a bee-line towards his closet, while Azirapahle went to the kitchen to start tea for them. While they were apart, Crowley set Mini Aziraphale in a spot similar to where he's been in the apartment. Before he tucked him away, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, promising not to ignore him so much now that they would be living in the same home again. Then, he joined Aziraphale for a lovely cup of tea.  


~~~  


It happened on a rainy day. Aziraphale had gone into the city before the rain had started, he wouldn’t have left had he known it was going to be so dreary. Crowley was cold as he was most days when the rain was battering the windows, and without thought, he went to find the one thing he knew could keep him warm. Mini Aziraphale.

Crowley brought him out from the closet, not thinking that at some point Aziraphale would be returning home. He set Mini Aziraphale onto the bed, shifted into a snake, and curled around Mini Aziraphale's softness. He closed his eyes, letting out a happy hiss as he settled, already much warmer than he’d been only moments before. How ridiculous was he to forget how comfortable this was. Why had he ever stopped? He wondered before letting sleep drag him under.  


When he finally woke up, it was to Aziraphale’s soft voice. He blinked awake, movements still slowed by sleep. His eyes finally focused on Aziraphale, who had a huge grin on his face, “My dear boy, he practically cooed, “Is that me?”  


In an instant, Crowley remembered. He’d fallen asleep curled around Mini Aziraphale. He quickly shifted back to his corporation, hiding the small stuffed Aziraphale behind his back, “Ngk! No!” He shook his head furiously.  


“Are you sure?” Now the bastard was looking at him with a smirk. A real devil that one was, but fuck if Crowley didn’t love it, “Fine, maybe it was. His name is Mini Aziraphale.” He pulled his friend out from behind his back, holding the doll in one hand while looking at Aziraphale, hesitation evident in his features.  


The angel’s smile was blinding, “Oh! Crowley! He’s so cute!”  


Crowley blushed deeply, “Yeah, well, he’s you so…”  


They talked for a few more minutes, Crowley telling Azirphale that he’d had him for a great many years, and they’d been through a lot together. Luckily, Azirphale found the whole thing wonderfully endearing, especially the way Crowley’s cheeks were pink as they spoke. He pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek, and then one to the top of Mini Aziraphale’s head, “I don’t have to be worried, do I? He won’t steal you away?” His eyes were sparkling with fondness and Crowley wondered why he’d ever been worried to share this with his angel.  


“Not at all, quite the opposite actually. You’re lucky he’s such an understanding bloke,” He set Mini Aziraphale on his nightstand just as actual Aziraphale (who, Crowley had noted quite early in their relationship, was just as soft and comfortable as Mini Aziraphale) wrapped his arms around Crowley and tugged him down onto the bed, “You’re cold, dear.”  


“Mhm.” Crowley pressed back against Aziraphale, eyes slipping shut again. It had stopped raining but it was still damp and cold.  


“You might need us both to keep you warm.” Aziraphale reached over Crowley for a moment to pluck Mini Aziraphale off the nightstand. Crowley watched him intently, eyebrows knitted together, “What’re-?"  


Aziraphale set the stuffed version of himself in Crowley's arms, “Better? Are you warm enough?”  


Aziraphale had never seen Crowley's cheeks such a beautiful shade of red. It matched his hair. The demon nodded furiously, curling back against Aziraphale, “Love you.” He whispered.  


“I love you too.” The angel whispered, pulling the blanket over the three of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! As always, leave a kudos and comment if you did! I survive off of them.


End file.
